


A Colorful Argument

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Arguing, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Compromise, F/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: Jace realizes a bit too late that perhaps he and Clary should've discussed decorations before they got to the store...
Relationships: Alternate Clary Fray/Alternate Jace Wayland (Shadowhunters: This World Inverted), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland
Series: Advent Calendar Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Colorful Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 4 Prompt: Lights
> 
> (A/N: This was written with This World Inverted Clary/Jace in mind, but honestly could also be read as a mundane  
> human AU of regular Jace/Clary if you want!)

Jace should’ve seen this coming from a mile away. Honestly, he isn’t sure how he didn’t anticipate this exact moment before he and Clary went out to buy Christmas lights to put up for their first holiday season living together. 

Except when they get to the aisle with the Christmas lights, Jace moves immediately to stand in front of the white lights, while Clary leans up on her tip-toes to reach for a box of flashing, multi-colored lights at the same moment. They both freeze, turning to look at one another as the realization hits. 

**__**_“White lights?”_ Clary asks as if the choice is a personal attack against her. 

Jace frowns. “What’s wrong with white lights? They’re classic. Timeless. They go with _everything_.” 

“They’re _boring_ ,” Clary adds. “All of that just translates to plain and boring. Come on, Jace, live a little!” 

Jace looks at the box in her hands and scrunches up his nose at it. “I don’t think gaudy lights constitute-” he starts but stops abruptly as Clary’s pleading pout turns into a proper frown. 

“This is silly, I refuse to have us actually fight over Christmas light colors,” she says, putting the box of multi-colored lights back after one look at his face. “We can do white. I’m sure they’ll look fine.” 

He can tell she’s forcing the would-be-nonchalant smile on her face, her voice losing all of the eagerness it had before. He could take the win and walk away, but it doesn’t feel right. He should know better than to try and talk Clary - who is so vibrant in everything she does, from her art to her clothing to her energy - into _white Christmas lights_. He doesn’t even care that much. Sure, it’s a tradition he’s used to, but traditions change. You make new ones with the people you love, which is what he plans on doing starting right here, right now. 

Jace grabs the box of colorful lights back off the shelf. “How about this,” he suggests, holding them both up. “White for the tree, and colors around the apartment?” 

Clary considers this for a moment. “Vice versa? Color for the tree, white would definitely look better for the rooms, maybe around the windows?” Clary suggests, eyes closed, obviously picturing how that would look. 

“Deal,” Jace agrees. When Clary opens her eyes again it’s to look at him warily. 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to get them if you hate them,” she says. 

Jace shakes his head. “I may have overreacted when I called them ‘gaudy’,” he admits. 

“ ’Boring’ might’ve been a little harsh,” Clary adds. “I’d say we’re even.” 

“I propose a truce. From now on new decorations are held up for unbiased discussion as we get to them. Agreed?” Jace suggests. 

“Agreed,” Clary says, nodding eagerly. “I can’t wait to hear your opinion on inflatable snowmen.” 

Jace raises an eyebrow. “Inflatable...we live in an _apartment_. How--” 

“We’ll discuss it when we get there!” Clary reminds him as she takes the cart and pushes it eagerly ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
